


any way you want it (that's the way you need it)

by flailingthroughsanity



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, OT7, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/pseuds/flailingthroughsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite fucks Howon six ways to paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	any way you want it (that's the way you need it)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Shameless, plotless, substantial-less smut. I had to write this after reading Dreamspace by Pikagyu at two in the morning and that was the only literary work that ever scared the living shit out of me. Thus, this OT7 smut fest was the result of me trying to ignore the shadows in my bedroom and the fact that I feel like there was someone breathing behind me.
> 
> Side-note: Dreamspace is a Hoya-centric horror fanfic. You can find it on livejournal! Props to the awesome author!  
> Side-side-note: If you are going to read Dreamspace, read it during daytime. You do not want to read it at night.

Unexpectedly, it’s Myungsoo who first brings it up.

With Howon out, filming for his drama, Myungsoo opens the idea to the five other members. To some other people, it’s weird, to talk to your friends-slash-bandmates about fucking your boyfriend, but Myungsoo’s always been a little weird. Of course, it also doesn’t help that he’s noticed Howon eyeing the other members appreciatively these past few weeks. They were all getting ready for their comeback — diets and visits to the gym a daily occurrence — and he would be blind to not see his boyfriend silently drool over the other members’ changes.

Like the way Sunggyu’s arms look a little more defined now, or how Sungjong has gotten a lot manlier or Sungyeol’s shoulders widening and his voice deepening. It was even driving Myungsoo a little wild, if he was being honest with himself.

So, he opens the idea to the other members. There’re looks of confusion and doubt, but no outright rejection yet, and the rest voice out there concerns.

“What about Howon?” Myungsoo rolls his eyes, and tells Woohyun that Howon’s been looking at his lips lately. Woohyun blushes, and there’s a glint to his eyes that thrills Myungsoo.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous — what if a manager finds out or something?” He tells Sungjong that there are always risks, and he knows how to pocket the keys to the bedroom lock anyway.

“Doesn’t this make you feel awkward?” It’s Sunggyu, and it’s probably the strongest argument there.

Does it make feel Myungsoo weird — to think about his boyfriend with the other members?

He looks at each one of them, in silence, at how Sunggyu’s hair has been dyed so many colors that he’s forgotten what his natural hair had looked like; at how Woohyun and Sungyeol have both lost what little fat they had on them through the years, as the bags under Woohyun’s eyes grow darker and the smile on Sungyeol’s face grows rarer; at Sungjong and how that vitality, that life, that _zest —_ the one that had the band smiling, even when Sunggyu was cranky as hell — had been traded for a strange, foreign maturity by people who don’t care how cutting their words could be.

Myungsoo looks at them, and he knows they’re more than brothers at this point. It’d been what? Seven, six years they were together as a band?

He looks to Sunggyu, stills sees the doubt there. Myungsoo makes his choice.

He grabs Sunggyu by the neck of his shirt and kisses him.

∞

“Guys? I’m back?” Howon calls out as he enters the dorm and Myungsoo feels a spike of excitement run through him. From across the couch, he sees Woohyun tense — but it’s not a tension of fear, of apprehension; there’s an animal glint to it and Myungsoo would be lying if the thought of Woohyun dominating his boyfriend didn’t turn him on in the slightest.

Woohyun ‘volunteered’ first, saying that he’s always admired Howon’s ass and also because he’s the second hottest one out of Infinite, right after Howon. Everyone rolled their eyes, appeasing him, all on the same consensus that yeah, Myungsoo’s boyfriend was pure sex on legs.

“Hi.” Myungsoo says, laying his head back on the couch, smiling as Howon steps over him. Traces of eye-liner and foundation cover his face, and he looks a bit tired but when Howon leans down and gives him a greeting kiss, Myungsoo knows that he’s also feeling a little frisky.

Which helps the little plan the rest had for him.

Myungsoo pushes against Howon, silently asking for his boyfriend to open his lips and — yup, there it is. Kissing Howon will always be one of Myungsoo’s favorite things.

He moans a little at the way Howon’s tongue grazed against his, and his boyfriend pulls away a little, eyeing Woohyun — who was watching the display in rapt fascination.

“Sorry.” Howon says to the older one, and Myungsoo smirks faintly at Woohyun. The vocalist looks between them and when Howon looks away to ask for the other members (they’re in their rooms, waiting for their turn), he winks at Myungsoo.

“Come on.” He says, standing up, and Howon’s a little confused as Myungsoo pulls him to their bedroom but he doesn’t resists the idea.

Door shutting behind them, Myungsoo feels Howon’s hands wrap themselves around his waist as his boyfriend peppers his neck in kisses. Myungsoo’s legs feel sluggish as pleasure spikes across his entire frame, and he turns to Howon, kisses him as they tumble into their bed.

He reaches a hand to push some of the crap on it away, his manhwas, Howon’s pyjamas as his boyfriend lies on top of him, his weight turning Myungsoo on in so many ways.

“I’ve missed this,” Howon says as he pulls away for a moment, lips trailing the bridge of Myungsoo’s nose. “ ‘been so busy. Missed this.”

“Missed you,” Myungsoo whispers and Howon grins at the unintentional whine accompanying his words. He feels his ears burn but he ignores it — he’s with Howon, and with him, he never has to feel embarrassed for anything — not when Howon appreciated everything he did.

Howon resumes kissing him and Myungsoo lays there, hands exploring the expanse of his back. The thin cloth of the white shirt he was wearing was burning with Howon’s warmth, and he runs his fingers under it, feeling the warm skin, the small bumps and pimples and it’s weird, but Myungsoo loves Howon like this — when his entire body is his own and not painted in so much make-up that he looks more like a doll than an actual person.

He pulls at Howon’s shirt, whining at him to take it off and it’s so needy and Howon groans a little at it before pulling away, hands pulling it over his head and Myungsoo lays there, Howon straddling him, watching tan skin and muscles clench.

He’s only given a second to appreciate it before Howon lies back down, kissing him again and thought is erased from Myungsoo’s mind once more.

It isn’t until Howon starts palming him through his jeans, quick pants fanning across his cheek, that Myungsoo remembers the plan. Woohyun would be entering anytime right now.

“How—on, we—unf—got to— _mmm_ —talk,” Myungsoo gasps, trying to avoid Howon’s devastatingly skilled lips.

“Now?” His boyfriend’s voice is exasperated. Myungsoo looks at him in the eye, hands on his face to still him and he nods.

The door silently opens and Woohyun pokes his head in, asking for permission. Myungsoo looks away from his boyfriend to look at the older man and nods at him.

Howon turns his head, curious, but Myungsoo holds it steady. “’Soo, wha—?”

“Do you trust me?”

Howon frowns. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“Everything. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do, baby. You know, I do.” And Howon smiles and he doesn’t usually say petnames and Myungsoo isn’t usually affected by it (their fans have said worse) but paired with that heartfelt, genuine smile, Myungsoo falls in love all over again.

He kisses Howon and his boyfriend chuckles into the kiss and it’s when Woohyun’s slowly crawling over to them that Howon first notices the foreign pair of hands on his waist.

“What? Woohyun?!” Howon exclaims, turning his head, shock running across his face. Myungsoo shushes him, rubbing his hands across Howon’s chest.

“It’s okay, Howon. Let us take care of you,” and he presses kisses on Howon’s bared neck and his boyfriend bites his lips, his form trembling.

“What’s—Soo, stop, mmm—happening?”

Myungsoo watches Woohyun plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s nape — unexpectedly (or expectedly), Woohyun guesses one of Howon’s most sensitive parts — and his boyfriend tenses. “Soo? What’s happening?”

There’s a shock and apprehension in his voice and Myungsoo breaks away from his neck. “It’s okay, Howon. Just breathe and—“

But Howon wasn’t breathing, he was tense as a plucked bow and Woohyun lays a hand on Myungsoo’s arms. “Calm down, ‘Soo.”

Then Woohyun turns to Howon, and he’s holding his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “It’s me, Howon. It’s me, Woohyun.”

“What’s happening?” And the fear is still there and Myungsoo’s reminded that for all his sass and boldness, Howon’s always been on the quiet side off-camera. He’s always been the more standoffish guy amongst the rest, and Myungsoo feels guilty for pushing all of this on Howon without him knowing.

“Myungsoo just wants to take care of you. I want to. We all want to. You’ve been so busy and tired. We miss you.” Woohyun says and Myungsoo feels like fainting in relief when Howon starts relaxing, his muscles slacking.

Woohyun moves closer, and his dark hair falls across his brows. Their noses are almost touching. “Won’t you let us take care of you, sweetheart?”

And there it is. The question of consent. Woohyun is giving Howon the chance to say no, and it’s what Myungsoo should have asked first and he feels really, really bad about it until Woohyun looks at him with a smile, and it just screams “It’s okay, Soo. Don’t worry,” and Myungsoo breathes.

There’s a beat of silence, punctuated only by the breathing of three men and when Howon looks to him and there’s still fear there but there’s something else and he nods.

Woohyun pounces on him.

The three of them pile over the bed and Woohyun’s laughter mingles with Howon’s grunts of complaining and his boyfriend turns to him and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. It’s all okay.

∞

Watching Woohyun and Howon make out was an amusing experience for Myungsoo.

As he sits on the floor, back against the wall, he grins at the snarky way Woohyun bites Howon’s lips and the back-and-forth exchange of insults in-between their kisses.

The two have always been the most competitive in the group, and it’s no surprise that even in here, even when in the midst of all the pheromones and testosterone and arousal, they are still bickering.

Woohyun had shed himself of all clothing minutes ago, and Myungsoo turns his gaze away from his boyfriend’s nice ass to run down Woohyun’s form. The two had the best bodies in Infinite — that was without question — but while Howon was muscle and thin fat molded by a dancer’s passion, Woohyun was ripped. He was leaner than Howon, but his abs were more defined and the veins bulging from his biceps were clearer than Howon’s.

His boyfriend is pushed into the mattress and Howon has a biting remark on his lips before Woohyun swallows his cock whole and all that escapes Howon is a keening, needy sound that Myungsoo bangs his head against the wall, hand grabbing himself through his jeans as Howon’s moan echo in his mind. That was fucking hot.

Woohyun’s head bobs and all the sarcasm, the bite, die down as Howon chants Woohyun’s name over and over like a fervent prayer.

Even from this distance, Myungsoo could see that Woohyun’s mouth was skilled in things far from singing. Then again, lately, Woohyun and Sunggyu were spending more time together than usual…

Not now, Myungsoo.

Filing away the thought of a possible romance between his members from his mind, Myungsoo bites his lips as Woohyun grabs Howon’s thighs and raises them, settling them on his shoulder and he digs his face down, past Howon’s balls and down his entrance and from this angle, Myungsoo can’t see much  but he knows how it looks like anyway. For being the “manliest man” in Infinite, Howon’s always loved having his pucker played with.

When Howon tenses and his body rises from the bed as he lets out a gasp, Myungsoo knows Woohyun’s going to give him a run for his money in the rimming department. He’s actually quite jealous of it — does that man not fail in anything?

Myungsoo’s hard, he’s so hard that it hurts, but he ignores it. He wants to crawl over, to kiss Howon’s open lips, to lick the sweat away from his body, to make him chant _his_ name but he resists. He’ll get his turn.

For now, he lets Woohyun and Howon be.

There’s a crinkle of a wrapper being opened and when Woohyun pushes himself into Howon, sheathed, and Howon’s grabbing the sheets and he’s just lolling his head side-to-side, unable to say even one comprehensible word that wasn’t Woohyun’s name, it was all Myungsoo could do not to fall apart at the sound.

_Best idea ever._

Then, Woohyun starts fucking his boyfriend — it’s not gentle, it’s not sweet — it’s rough and dominating and possessive and he’s reminded again that the two always had this tension between them. Perhaps in another life, they would be the ones together but Myungsoo files it away, content to lie there and watch Woohyun fuck his boyfriend, watch Howon push a fist against his mouth, stifling the desperate cries.

Woohyun’s head lolls back, and the veins on his neck are tight with pleasure as he whispers how good, how tight Howon was. Myungsoo kind of wants to fuck Woohyun, too.

“Oh—God. How—onnie. You feel—uh—so good.” Woohyun moans and Howon just whimpers at the words.

Myungsoo can tell that Howon’s about to come when his boyfriend starts gasping, and when Howon raises a bit to grab Woohyun, smashes their lips together and he’s trembling and Myungsoo knows he’s coming and the way Woohyun is moaning, his hips faltering, he knows Woohyun’s come as well.

It’s quiet after, save for the panting and Myungsoo’s dazed expression and Woohyun slides out of Howon, a quiet noise of protest on his boyfriend’s lips, and Woohyun chuckles cheekily at him as he pulls the condom off and ties the end, before standing (Myungsoo’s delighted to see Woohyun’s legs shake a bit and that firm ass move) to throw it into the small garbage bin by the corner.

Woohyun returns to the bed and lies partly over Howon and he pecks his boyfriend once, twice, before running down his body and into to the splatter of Howon’s essence across his abs. He grabs Howon’s shirt and wipes him clean with it, ignoring the tired complaining. He turns to Myungsoo and beckons him forward.

He’s at Howon’s side in an instant and his boyfriend looks to him, blissfully fucked-out and an idiotic grin on his face.

“You felt so good, Howon.” Woohyun says, lips still against his boyfriend’s hair and Myungsoo rolls his eyes at greasiness of the vocalist’s words. Howon just closes his eyes, not bothering to respond to Woohyun.

“Didn’t know you sounded so much like a girl, though,” and there it is, the teasing remark from Nam Woohyun and Howon’s eyes open and he scowls. Woohyun’s chuckling before his boyfriend pushes him away, hand on his face.

“Fuck off, Nam. Leave me alone with ‘Soo.” Woohyun scrunches his nose as Howon extracts his hand, before standing. He gives Myungsoo a two-finger salute before walking to the door. Myungsoo eyes Woohyun’s clothes at the corner, watching the man pass by them without a second glance. “Aren’t you gonna dress?”

Woohyun gives him a grin. “Nah. I’ll be getting naked later, anyway.”

Myungsoo frowns. Yeah…he should probably watch him and Sunggyu more…

When Woohyun leaves, Myungsoo turns back to Howon and his boyfriend is smiling at him. Myungsoo bites his lip. “I’m sorry…for earlier. For not asking you.”

Howon frowns before he pulls Myungsoo closer. “It’s okay. I thought you guys were just playing with me, so I panicked.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should have asked you.”

“You should, though. I almost had a heart attack when Woohyun was there.” At this, Myungsoo smiles.

Howon returns it and he opens his arms. “I feel like crashing. Join me?”

He laughs, nods and wraps his arms around Howon’s warm frame as his boyfriend nuzzles into his shoulder, already half-way asleep.

∞

It’s mid-afternoon when Sungjong enters, and Myungsoo grins at the maknae. Howon’s still asleep, his naked body covered by blankets and his face is pressed against the pillow, mouth a little open in his slumber.

“How is he?” Sungjong asks quietly.

“He’s good. Woohyun tired him out, though.”

Sungjong smiles at this before he silently pads to the bed and sits on Howon’s other side, his boyfriend still unconscious in sleep. Sungjong looks across him and at Myungsoo. “You? Are you okay?”

It’s times like these that Myungsoo realizes Sungjong’s far sharper than anyone gave him credit for. For his young age, he’s probably the most mature out of the group — the way he dealt with how people often made fun of him for looking like a girl speaks a lot about his character. Still, there’s certain ‘oldness’ to him, wrought by so much responsibility and expectation. Smiling doesn’t come easy to any of them most days now.

Myungsoo nods. “Yeah. He’s happy and so am I. You’re all important to me, too.”

Sungjong smiles, and for a second, Myungsoo sees that zest there — the young man he should be.

Sungjong lowers his head and presses a soft kiss against Howon’s shoulder. It wasn’t the kiss so much as the gentle, caring, loving way it was delivered that had Myungsoo smiling softly at them. Sungjong was the first one to get close to Howon, back in their early days, and Howon’s always held a certain protectiveness over the youngest member of Infinite. He could see it in the careful, _knowing_ way Sungjong’s fingers trail lithely across his boyfriend’s chest. It’s not a romantic tenderness, but almost close to it: it was worship, but tinged with a gentle kinship wrought by camaraderie.

Howon turns a bit, unconsciously opening his body more to Sungjong’s touches. The maknae looks up at Myungsoo, polite and respectful and asking if it was okay and Myungsoo nods.

Sungjong’s kisses are gentle and feather-like, trailing across Howon’s neck and when Sungjong softly kisses his boyfriend on the lips, Howon blinks his eyes open.

“Jongie?” He asks, voice raspy from sleep. There’s a lost, sleepy look to Howon’s eyes but the way his hands lightly grip Sungjong’s smaller one on his chest, Myungsoo knows he’s awake.

“Hyung,” Sungjong says, angelic and prim and just picturesque in his ethereal beauty. It’s no wonder why half of Myungsoo’s camera memory card is filled with Sungjong’s portrait photos.

Sungjong lies back down, kissing Howon again and Howon wraps his arms around the maknae’s shoulders and Myungsoo loves the contrast of their skin, of Howon’s tan features trailing across Sungjong’s paler skin. He wants to grab his camera and imprint it into forever but he knows it’s impossible — no one would allow it. So he sits there, watching his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s closest friend kiss in the mid-afternoon light.

There’s a softness to the scene and Myungsoo is fixated on the careful way Howon is pulling off Sungjong’s shorts, as if the maknae was a fragile object and the way his boyfriend’s hands caress pale legs that had Sungjong mewling in short, almost silent breaths.

Myungsoo watches as Sungjong straddles Howon and sinks himself down on his boyfriend’s erect cock, and even then, for some reason he can’t shake, there’s still a soft glow to it. There’s an underlying trace of understanding there, and maybe it’s an understanding that Myungsoo will never fully know — it’s something, a shared secrecy between Howon and Sungjong — but he doesn’t feel left out. When Sungjong smiles at him, a look of gratefulness and appreciation, before turning to Howon as the maknae starts fucking himself on Howon’s length, Myungsoo feels like he’s not left out at all.

Howon lies there, and his eyes are half-lidded and there’s a sheen of sweat across his upper lip and he just whispers “Jongie” as Sungjong slowly, teasingly undulates against Howon.

“Jongie—my _god_.” Howon cries, half-delirious with pleasure but unwilling to grab Sungjong’s hips to hasten him. He’s just lying there, letting Sungjong smile at him, beautifully innocent, as he slowly pulls himself out before slowly pushing Howon back in again.

“Let me do it for you, hyung. Just lie there and _relax_ ,” punctuating the end of the sentence with another movement of his hips and Howon cries in supplication.

Yeah, there’s a softness to the scene, but Sungjong’s a damn good power bottom.

And it goes on, as Sungjong refuses to amp the speed up, as he teases Howon over and over and his boyfriend just lies there, an inch away from crying from the slow tingle of pleasure lancing through him — almost bursting but never enough to get him past the point of no return. All the while, Sungjong smiles like he’s eating fucking ice cream on a sunny day.

“Do you want it, hyung?” Sungjong asks, still moving against Howon.

Howon nods, unable to speak.

“I can’t hear you, hyung.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You’ll have to speak, _hyung_ ” and Sungjong presses himself down hard and Howon stills.

“Yes, fuck, Jongie, _yes!_ ” His boyfriend practically screams the last word out and the sound just about manages to leave his lips when Sungjong fucks himself on Howon’s length so fast, so hard that even he’s whimpering, mewling and Howon just lies there, crying, whispering and when he comes, a broken gasp leaves his throat.

His head hits the pillow and Myungsoo watches, still in shock, as Sungjong pulls himself out and, still erect, leans over Howon and tells him to suck.

Howon looks up, passive and so willing to appease, that he just opens his mouth and lets Sungjong in.

It doesn’t take much before Sungjong is coming, hands fisting Howon’s hair all the while whispering how good Howon is, not unlike a master to his pet.

Fucking way to go, though. Myungsoo should honestly take notes.

∞

Sungyeol and Howon were not the closest members in Infinite. It wasn’t that they were strangers or anything — all seven of them were pretty much inseparable at this point of their lives — but Myungsoo knows that his boyfriend and his best friend don’t have that much in common.

Seeing them together, though, that was interesting to watch. It was awkward at first: how do you touch someone you aren’t close with, let alone let them touch _you_ and Myungsoo thinks that this might be where the plan would fail. Howon is a forward person, most of the time, and when it’s with someone he knows best but with Sungyeol, there was a barrier of politeness over him, even to the point that Howon covered himself with the blanket when Sungyeol entered.

His best friend was no better, Myungsoo thinks, with his hands fisted on his thighs and looking anywhere but Howon. Sungyeol is funny, and he can be a little sarcastic when he wants to, but when the situation is new and when it’s something he’s not used to, he goes quiet and still and distant.

It was ridiculous, to be honest. He can see it in their eyes that they cared for each other, and he knows that if Sungyeol didn’t want to join this, he wouldn’t have come but the idiot was letting himself psych _him_ self out.

Shaking his head, and knowing that Myungsoo had to do something, he stands up and the two both jump at the sudden movement. He saunters up to the bed, kneels and grabs Sungyeol’s shirt and kisses him hard on the lips.

It’s messy, and in no way is it romantic, and it even hurts a bit but Myungsoo can feel Sungyeol breathing and moving and he hears Howon gasp.

“It’s okay.” Myungsoo says when he breaks away, and Sungyeol nods — a determined look in his eyes that offset the redness of his lips.

When Myungsoo moves away, Sungyeol slowly takes his place and Myungsoo watches in rapt fascination as his best friend places his hands on Howon’s face and Howon is waiting, blinking in that oblivious way he sometimes does, and Sungyeol looks to him for a moment, asking one more time, and Myungsoo nods.

Sungyeol lowers his head and kisses Howon.

Sungyeol kisses Howon first, and it’s a little dead at first, like the kisses he sees on dramas, and it takes a moment for Sungyeol to deepen it, a moment for his hands to start exploring the expanse of Howon’s face — down to his neck — and that’s when he sees Howon start to respond.

His boyfriend’s hands rise and settle on Sungyeol’s waist and he angles his head higher and Myungsoo bites his lips when Howon opens his mouth and Sungyeol follows suit.

Let it be said that seeing your boyfriend and your best-friend make out was probably the hottest thing Myungsoo’s seen.

Watching them kiss was like watching them getting to know each other again, mapping each other’s details as Howon slowly brings Sungyeol closer, and lower until they’re both lying back down on the mattress (Myungsoo makes a mental note to dump the sheets into the laundry later).

Everything is slow and unhurried, like a first meeting, and it’s exactly like that. It’s arousing, true, when Howon pulls Sungyeol’s shirt over his head and Myungsoo sees broad shoulders and a model-like frame but there’s also a tinge of innocence to it. He can already see Sungyeol’s walls lowering, see Howon lose his reticence and it isn’t long when the kissing turns from exploring to heated and passionate.

Myungsoo thinks that Howon might be a really good lover, when each of the guys he’d been with in the last few hours keep on forgetting Myungsoo was there, and can sort of see it when Sungyeol sheds his pants and doesn’t even try to mask the groan he lets out as Howon grips his cock.

The blanket’s long gone now, kicked down to the floor, and Howon and Sungyeol continue to kiss as Howon jerks him off. Sungyeol has one arm propped on Howon’s pillow, the other tracing his boyfriend’s chest and it’s not long when Sungyeol’s got his grip on Howon’s length.

It all goes downhill from there as fervent kissing and stroking fill the room, pushing the silence out of the door and Myungsoo frames the sight before him into his memory, as Howon curls a leg over Sungyeol’s and they continue to jerk each other off. Sungyeol bites Howon’s lips and Howon’s free hand reaches down to grab Sungyeol’s ass.

Moans fill the air and when Sungyeol barks a loud grunt and Howon follows, Myungsoo can safely reiterate that seeing his boyfriend and his best-friend together was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

It’s not until Sungyeol grabs Howon’s pillow and throws it at him, Howon looking confused, that Myungsoo realizes that he’s been chuckling.

“Shut up, you pervert!”

“You’re one to talk!”

“I will hurt you, you idiot!”

Howon sighs. “I’m going back to sleep.”

∞

If Howon with Sungyeol was a little awkward, then Howon and Dongwoo was the total opposite. Myungsoo muses that it’s not that surprising, after all, as Dongwoo puts his arms under Howon’s and with surprising strength, pulls him up to a kneeling position and continues to fuck him hard and deep, Howon’s arched frame trembling, his erect cock jumping up and down with the force of Dongwoo’s thrusts.

Howon and Dongwoo were the closest in Infinite, with the exception of Sungjong and him, and it wasn’t that hard to guess. Being the main dancers and main rappers, it was no surprise when they bonded over their love of dance and American rap. Even when people thought they were the last to become best friends — Dongwoo energetic and touchy-feely, Howon reserved and standoffish — they ended up becoming anyway (not to mention becoming a top ship contender among fangirls; and wouldn’t they like to know what was really going on right now).

It was also sweet, Myungsoo smiles, as Howon cries “Hyung, hyung, hyung” as Dongwoo pushes deep and Howon’s gripping his hips and pushing him closer like he wants to feel Dongwoo even more. It’s sweet, with the way Dongwoo had made Howon laugh and smile.

Well, laugh and smile before Dongwoo made him scream in bed that is.

Still, it was an amazingly warm experience to watch them together — and he can already see them becoming even closer: as Dongwoo smiles and teases Howon while he pauses his thrusts and Howon’s biting his lips, whimpering “Hyung, don’t stop, please” and Dongwoo is laughing that bellowing, deep laughter that made anyone else listening to it laugh and Myungsoo chuckles.

Dongwoo grins at him. “What do you say, ‘Soo? Think I should stop?”

Howon tiredly slaps Dongwoo’s thigh. “Stop…teasing me, hyung.”

Myungsoo pouts and makes a motion to consider, as if his boyfriend wasn’t breathing heavily, body covered in a sheet of sweat and his cock red and pulsing like it was a touch away from erupting. “Howon’s pretty tired, hyung. I guess you should stop before he falls asleep,”

“Fuck you,” is all Howon whispers.

“I will, but you have to rest, remember?” Myungsoo asks, grinning at his boyfriend. Dongwoo laughs again. “I guess you can play with him some more, Dongwoo-hyung.”

And before Howon could say anything, Dongwoo pushes him on to all fours and fucks him hard, deep and fast that Howon just keeps crying “Hyung” until he comes.

Later, Howon punches Dongwoo in the shoulder for making him laugh. Dongwoo offers to do it again, if it ended the same way. Howon punches him again.

Myungsoo just shakes his head and grins.

∞

Now. This is where the stuff gets real.

Even though Howon and Dongwoo were the official “bestfriends” in Infinite, and although yes, they do share so many similarities, Myungsoo knows that Howon’s true kin was Sunggyu. Only Sunggyu intimately knows what Howon had gone through: leaving home by yourself, working odd jobs just to make ends meet, carrying your parents’ disapproval and coldness on your shoulders just to make your dreams come true, Howon and Sunggyu shared a world of sacrifice that nobody — even Myungsoo (or Woohyun) — could ever understand. How could they, when they had their parents’ support, had encouragement every step of the way?

When Howon says “hyung” in greeting as Sunggyu stands before him in all his nakedness (and Myungsoo sees a hickey on his shoulder and yeah, probably Woohyun), it’s laced with a different kind of respect. It wasn’t like the way Howon said “hyung” to Dongwoo. It wasn’t even the exasperating tone he used when talking to Woohyun.

It was like a pet to its master, sheer surrender in his voice.

“Howon,” Sunggyu says and he kneels, facing Howon. His boyfriend moves to close the distance but Sunggyu puts a hand, stops him.

“I didn’t say you could kiss me,” and the leader’s voice is distant and reproachful and Howon freezes. Myungsoo stills, as well, not expecting the turn of events but when Sunggyu catches his eyes and there’s a predatory glint in them, Myungsoo nods in silence and sits back on his heels.

Howon, still frozen, merely looks up at Sunggyu. The leader smiles, and it’s devastatingly cocky.

Sunggyu raises a hand and combs his fingers through Howon’s hair. His boyfriend’s eyes shut close and his head makes a small move to follow Sunggyu’s hand. The leader continues to smile, chuckles even, as he indulges Howon and when he speaks again, it’s in a soft, affectionate coo. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Howon?”

Howon hums, eyes still closed.

Myungsoo watches as Sunggyu grabs Howon’s hair and forcefully pulls his head back, baring Howon’s neck and staring deep into Howon’s eyes. “I asked you a question, Howon.”

His boyfriend mewls, surprised at the force of Sunggyu’s pull, and meekly says. “Yes, hyung.”

Sunggyu smiles again. God, Myungsoo was about to die with how serious Sunggyu was taking this. He looks around for some paper to write some notes with…

“Yes what, Howon?”

Myungsoo can literally see Howon gulp. “I’m a good boy, hyung.”

“That’s right. What are you again?”

“I’m a good boy.”

Sunggyu loosens his grip on Howon’s hair, and his boyfriend clears his throat. “Suck me off,” the leader orders.

Myungsoo gapes at how fast Howon lowers himself, mouth open and accommodating Sunggyu’s cock in. He watches his boyfriend’s head bob up and down and Sunggyu’s hand combing through his hairs and smiling like he was a fucking cat and _goddamnit_ , Sunggyu’s got game.

Myungsoo stands, and on silent feet, moves around the bed so he can get a view of Howon’s face and his eyes are blown-out and wide, mouth full of Sunggyu’s cock and he’s looking up from beneath his hair and damn it. Howon is just fucking perfect.

“Your such a good boy, Howon.” Sunggyu whispers, pats his hair and then he holds Howon’s face in his hands and Myungsoo feels his mouth fall open when the leader starts thrusting into Howon’s mouth like a powerdrill.

Howon is making this gagging noise and Myungsoo can see his eyes water with tears but the way his hands grip Sunggyu’s thighs and the way his erection bobs to the motion of Sunggyu’s thrusts has Myungsoo thinking that maybe Howon likes it rough sometime. He’ll have to thank the leader for that later.

“Your mouth feels so good. Guess you’re not just all bark, huh?” Sunggyu teases, voice rough with passion and Howon moans deep and needy and Myungsoo reaches a hand down to hold himself because the way Howon is acting so submissive and docile has him panting like he’s on fire.

The leader reaches over Howon’s bent form and grabs his ass and Myungsoo sees his boyfriend’s eyes close and when a resounding slap echoed, Myungsoo basically whispers an “oh” at the keening cry from Howon.

He has never heard Howon make that sound before.

And it sounds so _fucking_ good.

“Do it again, hyung.” Myungsoo says, and his voice is a little squeaky and he’s surprised at what he said (kind of) and Sunggyu might be, too, when the leader turns to look at him with hesitation all over his face. Howon opens his eyes and looks at Myungsoo, and there’s a mixture of fear and want in his eyes, mouth still full of Sunggyu’s cock and maybe it’s that, the confusion that sets Myungsoo off.

“Do it.” He says, his voice a little sure. Sunggyu nods, and with another slap to Howon’s ass, his boyfriend his moaning and mewling like a bitch in heat and his hands are making grabbing motions at Sunggyu’s thighs.

His form is trembling, and each time the leader slaps his ass, Myungsoo can actually feel it resonate with him and it takes him a while to notice that he’s also rubbing his own ass against the floor. Sunggyu slaps again, yet retains his hand on Howon’s ass and he’s cradling it, fondling the cheeks and Howon’s moaning and he’s pushing himself deeper into Sunggyu’s hand.

“God, you’re so wet down there. Is this Dongwoo’s? Woohyun’s? You like it when they’re inside you, huh?” Sunggyu asks and it’s a little cruel and teasing but Howon nods all the same, not saying anything, and he’s mewling and shit, shit, shit, Myungsoo’s sure he’s going to remember this _forever._

“Do you want me inside you, Howon? Want me to make you _mine_?” Sunggyu asks, voice quiet and deadly and Howon blinks his eyes open, wide and wanting and when the leader’s cock drops from his lips and he whispers a raspy “yes, hyung”, Myungsoo feels like coming there and then.

Suddenly, Howon is on his back and before Myungsoo can even process what happened, Sunggyu has his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulders and he’s fucking Howon seven feet into the ground.

The force of Sunggyu’s thrusts has the mattress shaking, the headboard banging against the wall over and over and Howon’s not crying, he’s not moaning — he’s shouting. He’s goddamn shouting, and Myungsoo has half a mind to feel embarrassed for what the neighbours on the lower floor would hear (and he’s pretty sure he can hear Woohyun laughing somewhere) but the way Howon just lets go — Howon, who was so reticent and quiet and passive and just so silent about what he wants — and Myungsoo can see why it’s with Sunggyu.

Sunggyu, who is five parts of the ten that makes Howon; Sunggyu, who was there for Howon when it was just the two of them and Myungsoo doesn’t feel jealous, but he feels a new found appreciation for the leader — for all his fierceness, his strictness, he can see that Sunggyu cares for Howon, for all of them, in his own back-handed, biting way. Sunggyu, who finds it hard to be nice, to be so open about himself, and he shows it in the way he fucks Howon, in the way Howon just lets himself open to Sunggyu and each praise Sunggyu gasps out is punctuated by a hard thrust, a cry of pleasure, a bruising kiss.

“Howon, How—on,” and the leader’s voice is broken and he leans down to kiss Howon and his boyfriend’s cries are silenced, and Myungsoo just watches them kiss, and he watches Sunggyu continue to pummel into him, the motion of the leader’s cock drilling into his boyfriend’s entrance over and over and god, Sunggyu’s coming and it’s dripping down Howon’s hole and Myungsoo can literally see Howon clench as he orgasms, the leader moaning into the kiss and wow.

When the commotion settles, and it’s silent again, Myungsoo just sort of stares at shock at them. Sunggyu sits back up and then he’s stifling a laugh and Myungsoo follows his gaze and catches sight of the indention the bed had made into the wall from all the banging. His boyfriend’s eyes are close shut, exhausted and sated, and he looks half-asleep already and Sunggyu looks from the wall to Myungsoo and they both share a look — an understanding for the man on the bed — and Myungsoo nods, and then they’re both laughing at the indention.

“I’ll get that fixed.” Sunggyu says, and his voice is laced with laughter, and he pulls out of Howon and Myungsoo bugs out at the come dripping out. Sunggyu looks at it, makes a disgusted face and grabs his shirt.

Gently, Sunggyu wipes Howon’s frame clean and the longing sound Howon makes is enough for both of them sigh and chuckle. Even when fucked out by five guys, Howon was still asking for more.

“Thanks, hyung. For trusting me.” Myungsoo says and Sunggyu looks to him when he walks to the door, pulling his sweatpants up.

The leader doesn’t say anything for a while. He just looks at Myungsoo, and something akin to contemplation runs across his face. “You’re good for him.”

“Huh?”

“Howon. You’re good for him. Take care of him, ‘Soo.”

And Myungsoo nods, because Sunggyu doesn’t use nicknames often. Sunggyu calls all of them with their full names and when Sunggyu calls them by their nicknames, it means that it’s personal, and with the way Sunggyu is looking at him, Myungsoo understands. He’s entrusting Howon to Myungsoo now, holding him responsible if anything happens to Howon.

Myungsoo nods, accepts. Was there anything else he could do?

∞

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Myungsoo whispers, later, when he crawls over Howon. The mattress is slick with sweat and the room smells like sex and it’s extremely uncomfortable for him, but he resigns himself anyway. He’ll take care of it later.

Right now, it’s just him and Howon.

“Today was amazing,” Howon says, eyes half-lidded in sleep and he wraps his arms around Myungsoo tight and pulls him close.

Myungsoo angles his boyfriend’s head and kisses him and it’s just that. Just them, getting to know each other all over again — exploring each other all over again and when Howon’s thigh brushes against Myungsoo’s groin, the younger is caught off-guard and gasps.

Howon breaks away. “I can...”

Myungsoo shakes his head and kisses him again, “No, no. This is enough. You’re enough.”

And it is, and Myungsoo continues to kiss Howon, and Howon continues to pet Myungsoo all over and Myungsoo doesn’t notice it until he comes that he’s been rubbing himself against Howon’s thighs and he feels warmth drip down his underwear.

“That was fast,” Howon chuckles when Myungsoo bites him and mewls.

He hits Howon’s shoulder.

“Shut up.”

 

Reprise:

When Howon wakes up, it’s past four in the morning and the room is dark. Next to him, Myungsoo is asleep and from the tell-tale snores, he’s pretty much out of it. In the darkness, Howon grins and leans down, kisses Myungsoo’s hair and he carefully, slowly, disentangles himself from the blankets (hmm, new ones) and he looks down, realizing that Myungsoo probably dressed him up in boxers when he was asleep. They’re clean and the room doesn’t smell like seven guys just had sex in it.

Speaking of that, Howon’s mind fazes out at the memory. Wow. He didn’t really expect that to happen when he came home from the shooting yesterday. He stands, and he breathes tight when pain lances up from his rear up to his back and he opens his mouth in a silent cry before he starts breathing again. That wasn’t definitely going away anytime soon.

Still, not like it wasn’t something he didn’t enjoy.

He slowly makes his way out of the bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him.

The apartment is dark but he knows his way. He reaches the kitchen, and although it takes a little bending and a little break of grunting in pain, Howon manages to set the heater on and starts pouring himself a mug of coffee.

He eyes the island stool but he remains standing, knowing it’ll just hurt, and he just stares at the darkness of the apartment until light starts pouring in. When the door to Sunggyu and Woohyun’s shared room opens and the leader walks out, eyes smaller than usual, brown hair messy in sleep, Howon sorts of pauses.

They share a look, and the leader is quiet and pensive and Howon is waiting with bated breath. This is it, this is where the awkwardness will set in and this is where he knows that everything will start falling apart and—

“Hey, if you’re gonna make coffee, make some for me.” Sunggyu grumbles and walks to the kitchen, sidestepping Howon to add more water to the heater.

Howon stares at him for a moment, then he starts laughing.

“Why don’t you make it yourself? You’re not _that_ old, are you?”

Sunggyu elbows him and Howon laughs again.

Later, Sungyeol joins the kitchen and tells Howon that he kisses like shit. Howon just pours the rest of his cold coffee at the younger one. Sungyeol’s cry of anger booms across the apartment and they hear Woohyun shouting to shut the fuck up; Sungjong shouts at Woohyun to _shut_   _up_ as well and Howon’s pretty sure Dongwoo and Myungsoo just slept through the noise.

Sungyeol is kicking his shin and Howon is slow to dodge, wary of his ass hurting, but Sungyeol’s kicks are painless and beneath the anger, Sungyeol is grinning — even when his shirt is drenched in coffee. Beside them, Sunggyu just shakes his head and calls them idiots. Howon elbows him right back.

They’re all gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know some of the characterizations were off. I'm still getting used to writing for them, like Hoya/Dongwoo and Hoya/Sungyeol. I mostly see these two as platonic pairings, and it was a challenge for me to write them as a sexual pairing at the same time without getting them into a romantic context or anything. T__T


End file.
